


I'm home tonight

by my_nk



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, someone gets rawed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_nk/pseuds/my_nk
Summary: Nothing better than spending the holidays with your loved one.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	I'm home tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I made Banri and Juza call each other by their first names here because I figure they eventually need to get around to it. Even if they still try to insult each other half the time while dating.
> 
> Written for my giftee whom I hope is having a very merry holiday (inserts Christmas tree emoji)

One more night before he gets to go back.

Banri hasn't exactly been counting down the days. But when the shoot for the film he is involved in finally wrapped up earlier in the day, his mind was already elsewhere.

He's now in his hotel room; lights all off and the only thing vaguely illuminating the room right now is the lights from the streets far down below. It's almost midnight and he has just gotten out of the shower, feeling the stresses of the day finally washed off him.

Banri tumbles carelessly onto the king-sized bed in the dark, the towel on his head dropping away as the phone in his hand lights up in the dark. He taps the screen a few times and waits.

The line connects, and the first thing he says is, "Haven't slept yet?"

Juza is on the other side of the line, but Banri can practically imagine what his face looks like as he hears a snort. "That's my line, you idiot."

"Still working on your project?" He knows Juza has been worrying over it for the past few months, initially having difficulties with the multiple requirements.

"Yea, but I'm almost there, I think. Just need to tie up the loose ends at school next week."

Banri grins. "Sweet." But inside, he regrets everything just a little. The filming took two months off his time at the Mankai dorms, which means two months of not being able to hang around with Juza. To be there and help him with work or annoy him as he wishes. Or to cover him up when he accidentally falls asleep at the table again during colder days.

It's been only two months, he silently chides himself, and he's already whining on the inside. Sure, they message and call each other when they can, but he knows it isn't the same thing, when Banri longs to touch Juza and to be touched by him.

"Why're you sighing?" Juza asks.

Ah. He swallows, at how obvious he is.

"Can't wait to go back." he admits.

A pause, before he hears another snort. "Oi, what's so funny-"

"No, it's just... 'S not everyday I get to hear you being honest."

Banri stuck out his tongue at the screen. "Y'won't hear that from me again."

"I miss you too." Juza's voice nearly dips into a whisper, almost endearing, and Banri feels his face heat up, his hearts going all funny.

"You idiot," is all he can sputter out.

He hears a tch on the other end. "I'll wait for you."

Banri rolls his eyes. "Go back to work," he says, but he's warm and content at how it feels like to be wanted.

\---

The dorm is dark when he gets back.

Which is not a very common sight given how many people actually live here. Someone would still be up maybe in the living room, especially when it's only a few minutes to midnight. Then he realises it’s close to the new year and vaguely recalls how almost the whole dorm mentioned going back to their homes or friends to celebrate.

He groans. He doesn't have any other plans for the new year since his family are all elsewhere for the occasion, but at least he gets to spend it with Juza now.

Right?

He doesn't bother turning on the lights as he saunters his way to his room. And that is when he bumps into something.

Or someone.

"Uwah-! Oh it's- you." Thanks to the faint light from the streets, Banri catches a glimpse of Juza's surprised face before he collapses into his arms laughing, drinking in the familiar scent of the soap he uses and the usual faint smell of something sweet.

"Welcome back," Banri can hear the smile in Juza's voice as the latter hugs him close. "I thought that might be you."

“I’m back.” Banri gently headbutts him. "Wait, no, it's a thief. You are hugging a thief. Is that how you catch intruders now?" he clicks his tongue.

"Tch," Juza says, but he doesn't let go of him. "You... smell nice today." And buries his nose into the crook of his neck.

"It's the vanilla perfume you gifted me," Banri laughs, a little breathlessly, a little giddy at finally being reunited and to be able to hold his lover in his arms. And the fact that Juza notices the perfume he has painstakingly sprayed himself all over with is _perfect_ , he thinks. "How's it? Smells good on me?"

And that's when Juza pushes him to the wall, and feels him nibbling on his neck.

_Ah._

It’s true Banri has hoped for that kind of reaction; during the times away from the dorm he really missed Juza, and it didn’t help that he had been both horny and clingy on some of those days. He didn’t want to count how many times he has quietly yelled Juza’s name when he resorted to jacking off in the bathroom, and they couldn’t do anything over the phone since calls to each other were often quick and sporadic with both of them having busy schedules.

But Juza knows, through the messages Banri sent him about missing his warmth, his touch, his presence, and conveys the same thing, even if he does it way more earnestly which makes Banri blush like there’s no tomorrow.

Yet he’s caught off-guard from how fast Juza seems to be making a move on him. It’s as if he flipped some sort of switch, groaning as Juza begins to remove his scarf and pull apart his jacket and kiss down to his collarbones.

"Oi- You-"

"I've missed you," Banri feels rather than hear Juza say, as Juza continues to press his lips against his collarbones, and he feels an involuntary shiver coming, which he isn't sure if it's from the cold or from his actions.

"Not... here you idiot do you want to turn us into popsicles!" Banri finally musters up enough energy to protest, landing a fist on Juza's head.

Juza rubs his head. "Sorry..." he mumbles. Banri huffs. At least he has the decency to sound apologetic about it. Even if he's going to freeze from his neck being exposed.

And as if reading his mind, Juza carelessly drags Banri towards their room. "Let's go in then."

Banri nearly stumbles over the steps. "W-wait not so fast you idiot! And my things-"

The door slams shut. Banri is grateful for the heater running in the room, and for the dimly-lit room, but it was bright enough to see Juza's gaze piercing into his soul, and all thoughts of his luggage being left outside the room leaves him when Juza starts to feel him up from his waist.

He lets himself shiver. "Your hands are cold, you daikon," he complains, but places his own hands over Juza’s wandering ones, gently coaxing him on.

Juza slows his movements. "Shall we go somewhere warmer?" he whispers.

It takes him all his might to not kiss and make out with him there and then, but he very much prefers the warmth now, and he nods. He signals to the sofa, and Juza wordlessly tugs his arm towards it. He had wanted to strip a little, but he finds he doesn’t care anymore, and that collapsing onto the sofa with Juza and crashing his lips into the latter's is more of a priority.

They slowly kiss, Banri trying to pry Juza's mouth open, and moans into his mouth when Juza sneaks a hand under his shirt to rub at his nipples.

"Your hands are still cold- hngh..." he complains when they draw apart for air. Their breaths mingle with each other as they breathe a little heavier from kissing for so long, and Banri wants to dip down to capture those damn lips again when he feels Juza pinch a nipple and he gasps involuntarily.

"They'll be warm soon, I think," Juza doesn't let up with his teasing, and Banri feels his head start to swim from the pleasure coming in from not being touched like this in a long time. "Does it feel good?"

The _audacity_ of him to still ask, Banri thinks with despair.

"You idiot, I-" he almost let out a sob as Juza's leg brushes against his now-obvious boner, and finds that his hips are moving to rub against it. "Please..." He couldn't believe how fast he's being driven to the edge.

His eyes flutter shut for a while before he feels Juza thumbing his lips.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you." He doesn't even need to think about it. "I want you in me." Banri leans down to press his lips against Juza's yet again. He wants all of Juza, wants to taste all of him, wants all of Juza’s attention on him.

"Banri," he hears Juza say, "Say ah."

That slightly snaps him back to the present moment. He knows they agreed to call each other by their given names when they got together, but he's still not used to it, if his face instantly going red is any indicator.

"D-Don't order me around... _Juza-kun_ ," he mutters.

"Who was the one begging just now, hmm?" Juza scoffs, but with no real malice, and Banri catches a bit of endearment in it, even.

"Shut your trap, daikon," Banri feels his face heat up more, but finally relents and opens his mouth. Juza slowly slides two fingers into his mouth and Banri usually tries to pretend he doesn't enjoy it, but this time he moans as soon as he feels the fingers against his tongue, languidly rolling his tongue over and softly sucking on them.

He's absolutely delighted when he feels Juza's breath hitch. "You're being awfully honest today," Juza whispers, with a tinge of breathlessness. Banri wonders how hard Juza is now, and grinds against him, finally eliciting a groan from him. "Ngh..."

Banri moans against his fingers again, tucking his hair behind him and works his tongue more, all while giving an increasingly captivated Juza a look with half-lidded eyes. He's having way too much fun at this; being a seductive little bitch to his lover, that is.

He finally releases Juza's fingers from his mouth, saliva trailing after as he leaves his tongue out briefly. "What’s with you now? You started it didn't you," he gives Juza's now hardening bulge another grind, satisfied at how he has turned the tables on him.

He spoke too soon. He finds himself flat on the couch barely a second later, and both his hands pinned on top of his head. He barely gets a word of protest in as Juza uses his knees to pry his legs apart and uses his free hand to start squeezing the bulge between his legs, and a cry of pleasure leaves his lips instead.

"Yeah, and I’ll finish it," Juza breathes, and Banri recognises the familiar edge in his voice; which comes out when he's determined to do his best in a performance, when he's ready to fight whoever intimidated another troupe member he cares for, when Juza is getting ready to fight him, or fuck him till he couldn't think anymore.

“Or should I finish you off here…?” Juza casually adds as he continues to rub and squeeze Banri’s dick through his pants, and Banri curses as he feels himself going closer and closer to the edge with every rub of fabric against his dick.

“As if,” Banri manages to gasp out, and tries to wiggle out of Juza’s grasp. Juza stops and lets him go, allowing Banri to roll over and shuffle over to Juza’s lap, straddling him as he strips his jacket and inner shirt off.

“I’ll get the things,” Juza reaches out for the cupboard behind and grabs the usual essentials, but Banri takes the condom packet and slowly places it back.

“Banri…?”

“I don’t need it tonight,” Banri’s voice is barely above a whisper. He’s now looking at Juza’s shoulder, and fidgeting with the top of his own pants. “You’re ok with that… right?”

Banri hears Juza slowly exhale. “Are you sure about this?” Juza wraps his hands around his waist and stares into his eyes, shifting his tone to that of a soothing one. “It’ll be our first time doing this.”

Banri thinks that he would be the death of him one day, with how considerate he can be.

He nods. “Don’t hold back, ok? I want this.”

And Juza does the same in reply. “Tell me if it hurts and stuff.”

Banri practically throws himself at him after that, and they indulge in a few more moments of exchanging kisses and exploring each other’s bodies. Banri marvels all over again at how chiseled Juza’s chest is; the latter has taken to training at the gym every now and then and it doesn’t feel like he has let that up even during his busier days. He groans when Juza strips and he feels those chest muscles against his as Juza presses him closer, and whines softly as Juza proceeds to pull his pants off and rub at his entrance.

“Mm… Ah…” he moans into Juza’s mouth. “Please…” he starts grinding against Juza’s finger.

Juza gently squeezes his shoulder. “Just a bit more.” Banri watches as he slowly pours a generous amount of lube all over his fingers, before kicking his own pants off and slowly dripping the bottle all over his erect dick.

Banri swallows, observing how the lube runs down Juza’s dick, and knows that this isn’t the biggest it can get… He closes his eyes to calm himself down from the thoughts currently screaming at him, and focuses on the feel of Juza’s now slicked fingers probing at his entrance.

He loves the feel of Juza’s fingers in him; he recalls how during their first times Juza had still been trying to get the hang of it and has either gone in too slowly for his own liking, or haphazardly rubbed against his inner walls; the latter in which Banri likes it more than he would like to admit. It’s now a little more purposeful and sure, and when Juza brushes against that spot he finds himself clenching his muscles and gripping onto Juza’s shoulders tightly.

“W-wait what are you laughing at!” Banri shoves at Juza, now chuckling into the sofa.

“Nothing,” Juza replies, still with a bit of mirth in his voice.

“Sure it’s nothing,” Banri presses his hands between Juza’s cheeks which makes Juza’s lips jut out. What a silly sight and a silly man.

It doesn’t take long for the both of them to break out in laughter this time, with Banri attempting to press his cheeks even more and Juza giving him a look so stupid, Banri breaks first.

“You’re _so_ loud,” Juza finally replies. “I miss that.”

Banri squints at him. “Did I just- Oh God. I totally did.” He groans and covers his face. “I really hope everyone’s out.”

“They are, actually. There’s just the two of us here. But...” he trails off, and furrows his eyebrows.

It’s now Banri’s turn to frown. “What’re you... thinking- Ahh!!!” He gasps out loud again as Juza purposefully presses against his prostate this time, and slowly thrusts at it. “You bastard…” he seethes at getting caught off guard, but failing to sound angry as he feels his legs starting to shake.

“But you like this, don’t you,” Juza quickens his pace, and Banri lets out a choked sob at the sensations. “You’re so tight around my fingers.”

There’s no other word to describe this situation other than _cornered_. “Oh… fuck… oh fuck…” Banri continues to sob as Juza continues to finger him furiously. “Please… please…”

“Banri. Hold on tight.” Banri hasn’t realised he has been closing his eyes from the pleasure, and realises his shaking legs probably won’t keep him up for long, so he throws himself at Juza and clutches onto his shoulders once again as he feels a wave of orgasm slowly creeping up on him.

The pace gets more merciless, and a particularly hard thrust makes him see white and he comes with a drawn out yell, painting Juza’s torso white.

Oops.

Well, not that he particularly minds that, if the slightly possessive side of him is anything to go by.

“Wow, that’s a lot.” Juza cuts into his thoughts and his panting. And Banri immediately flushes.

“You don’t have to say it!!” He yells out of embarrassment, but whines a little as Juza drags his fingers out of him. “Ah, god, can’t believe I’m still hard after all that.”

Juza rolls his eyes. “Good, ‘cos we’re moving on to round two.” He shoves Banri down on his back, lifting one of his legs up and hoisting it over his shoulders. Banri observes with bated breath as Juza’s dick probes at his entrance. It’s definitely bigger now, faintly making out the veins, and the precum at the tip of his dick mixing with the generous amount of lube. He couldn’t help but moan softly at the sight, and his breath hitches as Juza slowly pushes the tip into him.

“Ah…. Hngh….”

At the same time, Juza gently squeezes Banri’s dick as well, slowly stroking it as he continues to enter him. It feels so good, his first feel of Juza’s naked dick rubbing against his walls, and Juza’s hand on his cock. He swears that Juza feels bigger this time, but it’s probably also because he hasn’t stretched himself in a while. Not that he minds getting all filled up though, moaning even after Juza has fully sheathed himself into him, and feeling himself starting to drip precum again at the feeling.

“Y-you’re so… big… Hngh...”

Juza then holds on tighter to his raised leg. “I’m going to start moving.” He slowly moves out, dragging out the sensations, and leaves his tip buried in Banri before rapidly slamming back in the next second, and instantly hitting his prostate.

“Fuck…!” Banri almost screams, but Juza doesn’t give him much of a room to breathe, as he continues to slam into him in the same manner. Banri is now gripping onto the sheets tightly, his moans gradually getting louder as his walls are carelessly being rubbed and his prostate being hit dead on with the kind of position he’s in.

“Hhh…!! Juza… Juza…!!” He cries out, feeling his pleasure build up and rushing towards the edge once again.

“Ngh...” Juza is also gripping his raised leg tightly. “Fuck… You’re so tight….”

It’s all too much. He could feel hot tears about to spill out, from the pressure Juza is exerting onto his leg, and from Juza’s relentless pace thrusting into him. It feels so good to finally have Juza’s dick in him, clenching his inner walls at the thought and causing Juza to let out a choked moan at that.

“You’re going to make me come at this point…” Juza gasps out.

“Ah- Hnn...” Banri tries to answer, but his mind is just occupied with how good he’s feeling as Juza fucks him. “Juza…Ah...” he whimpers, before he arches his back from the wave of pleasure hitting him. “I’m going to…!!”

“Fuck…” Juza presses his leg closer to his body as response, and shifts his hand from steadying Banri’s hip to his dick, once again squeezing the erect length while paying attention to his leaking tip with his thumb. “ _Come for me._ ”

Probably Juza hadn’t meant to sound that commanding, but that was what exactly sent Banri over the edge; he throws his head back and screams as he comes hard, beads of white splattering all over his abdomen. Juza comes not long after, as Banri feels the warmth of his seed hit against his walls, and he sobs as he comes again from that sensation alone.

A few moments of laboured breathing, before Juza collapses on him, and that’s when a slightly dazed Banri notices they’re now sweating from the exertion.

“Heavy,” Banri complains with what little energy he has left.

“Mmm… Don’t wanna move...”

“I’m going to hit you,” Banri says, but wraps his arms around Juza. He might be enjoying a little too much the weight of Juza on him and also Juza’s still rather hard dick inside of him.

There is a pause.

Juza speaks first.

“That was… amazing.”

“Oh?”

“You felt… amazing,” Banri can feel Juza’s smile against his shoulder, and he gives in.

“That’s my line, you damn perverted daikon.”

“Says the perverted fox-face.”

“Shut up,” Banri laughs. “Honestly. It feels good to be back.”

“Hm? You just like my dick in you,” Juza teases.

“I didn’t fucking ask,” Banri lightly smacks the side of Juza’s head this time and sticks out his tongue at him, but it’s not like he’s wrong. “Also you _are_ heavy, I’m running out of breath here.”

“Right,” Juza slowly pulls out of Banri, and Banri groans, feeling Juza’s come drip out of him. “Ah… I’m sor-”

“It’s fine,” Banri laughs. It’s not an unpleasant feeling. If he’s being honest with himself, he wants to do this more often, but he’ll save that talk for later.

Juza then comes back with a few towels, and they spend the next few minutes cleaning up the mess, which somehow turns into a wastepaper basket shooting competition with Banri winning by one point.

“HELL YEAH!” Banri yells at the top of his lungs.

“Pipe down, you noisy ass bastard,” Juza groans at having lost to him again, but walks over to kiss him. “Good job.”

“Thanks,” Banri feels really warm, and he knows it’s not just from their session, or from the heater in the room, or from the blanket he’s covering himself with.

“I won’t lose next time though,” Juza insists, and sits back down on the sofa. “Wanna go take a shower?”

“Later. I just wanna be here for a bit. C’mere you,” Banri reaches out to pull Juza closer, and wraps his blanket around him. They sit leaning on each other for the next few moments enjoying each other’s warmth and silence.

He can’t think of a better way to spend the new year’s. It’s really good to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Just love the idea of Banri taking on more acting gigs away from Mankai and missing his boyfriend at the same time
> 
> And on that note, happy holidays everyone~


End file.
